<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruised by Bulletproof_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374320">Bruised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love'>Bulletproof_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Greg is Sweet, Historical, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, Protective Mycroft, Romance, War, Wartime, Wartime Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mystrade; Historical AU &amp; Bathtub Fic</p><p>Greg returns from battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts">tobeconspicuous</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steaming bathwater felt pleasant over Greg’s aching muscles as he sighed, slipping even deeper into the wooden bathtub. The sweet scent of oranges filled his nostrils as he submerged his scared body even lower.</p><p>Already he could feel harsh realities of the day slipping from his shoulders, for a rare moment he didn’t think about the blood and gore of the battlefield, the lads he’d lost or what fresh hell tomorrow’s campaign would bring. He allowed himself to close his eyes and simply relax.</p><p>It was the Mycroft’s presence that drew Greg’s attention back to the room. He would know his Commander’s presence anywhere, both on and off the battlefield. He opened his eyes to see Mycroft’s bright blue ones starring back at him. His rough, beige shirt was tucked into his dark brown breeches. It was loosely laced at the top showing off a small expanse of pale skin and fine auburn chest hairs.</p><p>“You’re unharmed?” Mycroft queried stepping into the small lodgings that he had temporarily procured for Greg.</p><p>“Battered and bruised.” Greg informed him, watching Mycroft’s an analytical gaze began to catalogue the blemishes on his naked flesh. “I’ve taken worse.”</p><p>The two of them exchanged a knowing look before Mycroft approached the bathtub. He picked up the clean rag that some kindly soul had left on the wooden footstool for Greg before he submerged it in the hot water.</p><p>He grasped the material between both hands wringing it out into the bath before he used the cloth to remove a splash of mud that marred the curve of Greg’s shoulder. He sighed as Mycroft guided the fabric towards Greg’s collarbone before following the curve of his pectoral.</p><p>“I thought I’d lost you.” Mycroft uttered, leaning over the bathtub so that his lips were inches away from Greg’s.</p><p>Greg reached up, his wet hand cupping Mycroft’s cheek, his thumb trailing over his soft auburn beard.</p><p>“It would take more than an army to keep me away from you, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>